


We’re Really Doing This

by islandkate, LittleSwallow (Hobbity)



Series: A Black Salty Miracle [2]
Category: Being Human (UK), The Almighty Johnsons
Genre: B&B, Britchell, Crack, Crossover, F/M, Innuendo, M/M, Vampire Cure
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-01
Updated: 2020-09-01
Packaged: 2021-03-06 19:28:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,612
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26224180
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/islandkate/pseuds/islandkate, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hobbity/pseuds/LittleSwallow
Summary: The boys want to build the business.  What could go wrong?
Relationships: Anders Johnson/John Mitchell
Series: A Black Salty Miracle [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1904566
Comments: 3
Kudos: 7





	We’re Really Doing This

By now, Olaf had joined the liquorice team. He added liquorice to his special cookies and managed to get Mitchell both sated and high. Of course, he didn’t mention that they were his special cookies and everyone at the bar got high. Ingrid had to come drive them all home.

Somewhere between his second cookie and fifth vodka, Anders realized that selling liquorice baked goods and beverages would increase their income and allow them to sell their products in the open. He waited until he was alone with Mitchell to share his news.

“Liocras!” Anders shouted, then babbled the idea in one breath while Mitchell tried to make tea.

Mitchell looked at him like one of them was stupid, “Yeah, it’s liquorice.” He tossed the teabag into the pot.

“No!” Anders was frustrated that Mitchell wasn’t paying attention. He stumbled over and crowded him against the counter. Mitchell kissed him, picked him up, and headed for the bedroom. Tea and business were forgotten.

The next morning, Anders tried again. He woke Mitchell with an amazing blowjob and used his afterglow to make him listen to the business plan. He got most of it, despite his liquorice, weed, and orgasm addled brain.

“So you want to call the cafe Liocras?” Mitchell asked.

“Now you’ve got the picture!” Anders exclaimed. Then there was more kissing. Planning was left for when he got to the office.

Dawn loved the idea. She even volunteered to scout locations. Her biggest concern was who would bake, “You’re not going to let Olaf make his special cookies, are you?”

Anders laughed, “Actually, Mitchell and I took a couples baking class a few months ago. He’s much better than me, but I make more interesting designs.” He paused and unnecessarily winked at her. “Think you could talk Ty into making cupcakes for us?”

“Maybe,” she said, “if you behave.”

Anders looked innocent. It was shocking how he could do that so well. Only Mitchell ever pretended he fell for that though. It made him really horny.

Mitchell was, at that moment, baking minni di virgini, a baked good that just happened to look like breasts, and trying to figure out when to give notice at the hospital. He hated letting Anders pay all the bills, but he needed some time to test recipes before the cafe opened. If he could get Anders to eat liquorice flavored goodies, anyone would eat them. Starting with sambuca flavored and breast shaped buns was a good bet. He’d even made a pitcher of Bottom’s Up with Pernod licorice liqueur to serve with them. He was betting someone would be bottom’s up later in the evening too. He didn’t care which of them it was.

At j:pr, things got a bit delayed. Not knowing what was in store for him at home, Anders had his laptop open, scrolling through real estate listings, when Mikkel and Axl burst in. He sighed. “What has who done now?” He asked.

By the time he got home, the buns were cold, the drinks were warm, and Mitchell was hot. Dawn had called him as Anders was physically hustled out of the office by his brothers. As soon as Anders came through the door, Mitchell pulled him into a tight embrace and stripped him naked.

It was clear that Anders was interested in this turn of events. He even moaned when Mitchell spun him around to inspect him for injuries. It was a very different moan when he realized what was happening though. He wanted sex after a trying afternoon with his two most difficult family members. Mitchell just wanted to make sure he was okay. Next he’d want to cuddle! (And Anders would never admit he’d like that, not even to himself.)

“This has to stop.” They said in unison, big startled eyes staring at each other. Then, Anders got the giggles. He couldn’t help it. He was so tired. And Mitchell was making the glower face. He just couldn’t take him seriously. Ninety-nine percent of the time he looked like a puppy and got whatever he wanted. But then he’d make this mad face, and Anders always lost it.

Mitchell sighed and started laughing too. He wasn’t mad at Anders, just at his idiot brothers.

“I found a couple farms near Sanctuary Mountain…” again, together.

Anders sat down on the couch, pulled the throw around his hips and urged Mitchell to go on.

“I found some farms for sale around the Sanctuary Mountain vicinity. I want to turn this liquorice thing into a real international business. Grow our own roots. Integrate the process. Control our supply chain. But most of all, I want to see you safe.” He didn’t say from whom.

Anders smiled. “I looked in the same area. Had the same idea about the supplies and process,” he kissed Mitchell to punctuate his agreement. “In fact, I booked a B&B for the weekend just before I was so rudely interrupted.”

Mitchell nuzzled under Anders' ear, “Did you? The romantic kind? With soft, fluffy beds and breakfast I can skip in favor of eating you?”

Anders arched into Mitchell involuntarily, “Uhh… I haven’t eaten since breakfast.” Right on cue, his stomach grumbled and completely broke the mood.

“Dinner!” Mitchell exclaimed. “I made you liquorice boobs and everything!” He stalked into the kitchen and grabbed the buns, showing them to a curious Anders who had followed him.

The blond poked the nipples, and said, “I like yours better.”

Mitchell put the plate down in frustration and Anders crowded back in his space, nosing his neck and soothing his tension. “Let’s save those for breakfast, John. We’ll have a couple of sandwiches with crisps, plan our weekend, and call it an early night.”

Mitchell pressed his forehead to Anders’ and conceded. He even made them each a ham sandwich with cheddar, lettuce, onions, and spicy mustard. Anders found the pitcher of Bottom’s Up in the refrigerator and filled two glasses with ice. There were no chips, so they substituted a bowl of olives, still salty and more fun to play with.

As they ate, they scrolled around Google Earth on Anders’ laptop, leaving greasy fingerprints and streaks of mustard. They had two lists and made copious notes on both with locations and priorities. 

Mitchell sent a quick text and swapped shifts to be off after his Thursday shift. That left them with Friday morning until Monday evening free. They also decided that he should give his notice that night. Anders helped him write a resignation letter and they printed it out, holding hands while they pulled it off the printer.

“We’re really doing this,” Mitchell said.

Anders reached up and pushed that errant curl off his beloved’s forehead. “Yes, John. Yes, we are.”

The next few days flew by and suddenly it was Thursday. Mitchell’s shift was from three in the afternoon to eleven at night. That way he could get some sleep before they headed out. Anders, unused to being alone after dinner, kept sexting him and derailing his concentration. Eventually, he made it home, catching a ride with a colleague and surprised his blond god in the bath.

“Clean and naked, just the way I like you,”. Mitchell grinned from the bathroom door. He had snuck in and earned a squeak when he startled a very relaxed and nearly asleep Anders in the warm, bubbly tub.

“Not too clean,” was the reply, “vanilla would be boring.” Anders winked. He toed the stopper out of the drain and stood up. Mitchell rubbed him dry with a fluffy towel before he could object. 

While the former vampire was bent over to dry Anders’ legs, the man in question asked, “Any chance for a blowie while you’re down there?”

“We’ll see,” Mitchell huffed, tossing the smaller man over his shoulder as he stood up and carried him to their bedroom. “Let’s get you to bed so we can make an early start tomorrow.”

The early start failed spectacularly when Anders woke up first and couldn’t resist the temptation to wake Mitchell with his own moaning. By the time both recovered from round two, it was nearly noon.

Anders hurriedly threw clothes for both of them in a bag. Then he moved to the bathroom and added their toiletries. While he did that, Mitchell made a quick meal of coffee, toast, and a vegetable omelette.

“Come and get it!” Mitchell called.

While the brunet split the omelette between their plates, his boyfriend slunk up behind him, “Oh, I’m getting it, John,” the blond purred his ear, “but not until we’re in that fluffy bed tonight.”

Mitchell laughed, kissed his lover on the nose, and grabbed his butt to guide him to the table.

After breakfast, Mitchell double-checked Anders’ packing while the latter did the washing up. Mitchell tossed in a box of condoms in consideration of someone else’s sheets.

Mitchell dropped their bag by the front door. Anders was gathering his laptop and a few files from the coffee table. Mitchell grabbed the chargers off the counter.

“Do you mind driving? I know Dawn’s keen on this, but I promised to ‘work remotely’ and she’ll be cross if I don’t at least Skype her and check my emails.”

Mitchell looked up from where he was shoving chargers in a side pocket, “No problem,” he smiled brightly, “Are we ready then?”

After several hours of driving, that included drive-by scouting of a few farms on their lists, Mitchell pulled into the parking lot of the Peach & Palms B&B. He choked off a comment when he looked at Anders. He looked impossibly innocent. So much for not ruining the sheets…


End file.
